


The summer that I missed 我曾经的长夏

by lovesince1944



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante and Vergil has gone missing for decade, Lost Love, M/M, Nero has become the legendary devil hunter, Time Skips, 大概是深夜捅刀, 忌日快乐V, 所有人都老了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 那满脸胡渣的家伙对我笑了一下：“我当然爱他。”That beard guy grins and says,"of course I love him."





	The summer that I missed 我曾经的长夏

**Author's Note:**

> ……V的忌日礼物……？  
> 一些聊天和一些过去。

\--

这个故事发生在那年的六月十五。

我在酒吧上班，不要会错意，我的酒吧可是正儿八经的猎人聚集地。当然不是你想象中那种木头屋子里聚一群人烤火喝酒，我工作的酒吧是猎人酒吧，恶魔猎人。

当年红墓那件事儿死了一个城的人才彻底把我们这群人推向了大众的视野，谩骂和求助的呼声闹了好几年后才消停下来，我们才渐渐有了自己聚集在一起交流情报或者纯粹喝酒聊天的地盘，我老板是个银白头发的男人，我也就只知道这点，他整天神龙见首不见尾，其实酒吧的大部分实际工作都是崔西女士做的，她是个风韵犹存的美丽少妇，眉眼间的锐气一看就知道当年她有过的荣光，听说她和那位曾经的传奇恶魔猎人交往非常密切，说是曾经，因为那位传奇恶魔猎人已经不见踪影多年，现在那个名字属于另一个人，听说他和传奇恶魔猎人有血缘关系，见过他战斗的人都说他带着燃烧的巨剑。不过员工私下甚至有人打赌崔西女士到底是和蕾蒂女士一对还是和那位之前的传奇恶魔猎人。

蕾蒂女士算我们这里半个老板，每次进来就像是进自己家，可能这里就是她自己家也说不定，反正大部分时间都看着她叼根烟背个炮筒进来，亲亲热热抱一抱亲一亲崔西女士，然后蹬蹬瞪上楼关门，噼里啪啦搞她的武器。听说蕾蒂小姐和那位传奇恶魔猎人的关系也很近，但是现在她更多的把时间放在了研究武器上，听说她年轻的时候是个勇猛而矫健的战士，即使现在时光已经在她身上留下了痕迹，她依旧带着利落的锐气。

我当班的时间是下午到晚上十点，那天我正在昏昏欲睡地洗杯子——该死的夏天真是让人没有精神——就有一个男人走进来，穿着蓝色的半长风衣，兜帽盖在头上看起来像什么电影里头的反派，背后背着把大剑，我当时眼皮就跳了跳。

不要担心，我见过不少恶魔猎人的武器，奇奇怪怪什么都有，这把大剑并不是我惊讶的对象，我是说，我可是隔三差五看着我们老板娘手里放电而蕾蒂女士扛着比她人还高的炮筒走进来的人，我只是惊讶于那个男人和我们老板一样的银色头发。

那家伙先是在门口站了一会，盯着我们的招牌看了一眼，又看了看我——没错我吧台正对大门——走了进来，他取下兜帽，我这才看清楚他的脸：介乎于年轻和苍老之间的神态，明明只是个正值壮年的男人，他在这一行甚至算是年轻的，但嘴角和鼻梁的轮廓已经足够僵硬，像是一个人过了三千年。他的眼眶很深，眉毛很靠近眼眶，整个表情带着股疲惫的凶相，但他长得很好看，即使已经在这个大部分男人开始发福失去年轻活力的年级，他还是很好看。虽然他现在已经满脸胡渣，但我还是一时间没有忍住猜测了一下他年轻时候的容貌，一定是带着锐气的活泼男孩。

那兜帽男人走到我面前，问我：“崔西在吗？”语气熟稔好像这里是他家，我对天发誓我在这里工作五六年从没见过这人，而这样搭讪想占我们老板娘便宜的人也太没水准了。

我在心里小小翻一个白眼，对这人的好感度直降五百个百分点，我没看他，语气生硬：“不在，蕾蒂女士也不在。”所以你小子要喝酒喝酒想泡我们老板娘下辈子等你变成传奇恶魔猎人再说吧。

那男人像是没听出我语气中的生硬，于是便问我要了一杯酒，最便宜的啤酒，我又忍不住在心里笑了一下，猜着这人多半是个落魄猎人，想到这里在老板娘身上揩点油，那人放下身后的剑，谢谢我递给他的酒，又问：“那她们有没有说什么时候回来？”

我不耐地挥了挥手，像是要赶苍蝇：“没有，你来这里找她们想干什么？”

他迟疑了一下，晃了晃手里的酒杯，“……我想找她们拿我之前留在这里的东西。”

“什么东西？”我更加狐疑地皱起眉。

“诗集，威廉布莱克的诗集，上头有金色的V型烫金。”

“没见过，”我耸肩，“没看出来你还是个喜欢读诗的？”

男人摇头，“不是我的，是我……朋友的。”他说出朋友那个词的时候艰难地吞咽了一下，手指骤然在杯壁上留下了一个手印，“之前我离开这里的时候把书丢在了这里，我也不知道她们有没有帮我留着。”

那副甚至带着点怀念的熟稔语气让我更加恼火起来，我甚至要怀疑他是不是个神经病，他这时候不作声了，盯着我吧台后面挂着的海报和报纸，那些都是有年份的东西了，现在手机移动设备高度普及的情况下，报纸这种玩意儿其实也只是为了让喝酒的人不那么无聊顺便装饰一下我的吧台，我也跟着回身看了一眼，那是我之前钉上去的当年红墓的后续报道，图片是张黑白的那棵树倒塌的画面，这件事对恶魔猎人们来说算是一个改变历史的大事件，于是我就把它钉在了吧台后面。男人的眼神似乎飘远了，跟着那张报纸落到了某段回忆里头。

“你经历过那次？”

我问他，纯粹是产生了好奇，因为红墓事件其实没有多少人真的经历了，最多只是后期在边缘处理些流窜出的恶魔，我知道我们老板娘曾经直面那场战斗的恶魔同他们战斗，但她决口不提那段过去，但问出口后我就觉得我像个傻逼，说真的，这家伙那时候能有多大，二十四五？一个小孩能干什么？

可是男人却低低地笑了一声，说：“算是吧。”

“我那时候还很年轻，受了重伤觉得自己实在是无力，但又不甘心，就是那时候我遇见了我的朋友，就在红墓的废墟里，他走出来抢了我的战果……但是说实话是我让他抢去的。”

他耸了耸肩，喝掉手里的啤酒，我适时地给他满上另外一杯，我知道这是一段故事的开始，说实话我更喜欢听这些不知真假的故事多卖出去些酒水也不想漫无边际地试图找话题打发这个男人。

“我朋友喜欢读诗，走到哪儿都拿着那本诗集，我虽然听不懂他读的到底是些什么玩意儿但好歹我们交流也从不干互相对诗这种事，我和他搭档收拾了很多恶魔，我大概和他相处了有快一个月，从五月份到六月，他瘦的要死，还只穿一件没袖子的风衣，我看着他都觉得好奇，明明他是个人类，但是为什么比我还不怕冷？”

其实男人说这句话的时候我就应该有所意识到的，但我没有，也有可能是因为他接着向我吐露了更多过去，于是我也忽略掉了他话语中“他只是个人类”的疑惑。

“我有时候无聊会想凑过去看他的诗集，当然，结局是我看着觉得没必要的文绉绉，而他嘲笑我，但我并不太在意，他笑起来是很好看，念诗的声音也很好听，有时候我能听着他念诗睡着，睡得死沉。”男人的眼睛一点点的亮起来，我被其中那种反差巨大的活气给镇住，之前他满脸胡茬仿佛一个街边流浪汉，但此刻他的眼光像是二十岁的少年。

“后来我问他这些事儿解决以后要不要去我家乡看看，我想让他见见我的家人，那时候我还以为我是个孤儿，只有陪伴我长大的青梅竹马是我的依靠，但是其实我想那时候我有点想要依靠他，或者想让他来依靠我，就是那种面对着流浪猫的感觉……你明白我意思吗？”

我点点头，示意他继续。

“他没答应我。”

他垂下眼皮把玩刚刚喝光的酒杯，从左手换到右手，手套露出的指尖上指甲修剪得整整齐齐。我感到一阵窒息，又有种熟悉的眩晕感，像某些时候的老板娘，崔西小姐也会露出那样的神情。

“后来我知道他不是不想——其实我不知道他到底想不想，但他确实不行，因为他最后死了，我撑着他直到他完成他的使命，于是就什么都没有给我留下。”

男人的声音很轻，像是在害怕惊扰自己回忆里的那个人，“那是我第一次真正意义上的和他有肢体接触，他很瘦，但我之前没觉得他有那么瘦……我都摸到他的骨头了，而他小声地在我怀里喘息，整个人都像是要碎了，我当时很慌，很害怕，因为他是我仅有的那么几个足已交付后背的人了。我成长的地方人们对我并不算友好，但在他的陪伴下我没有感到过孤独。”

“我觉得我当然是想念他的，但有时候我搞不明白，他在我眼前消失的一瞬间我却只觉得茫然，因为那是必然的结局，他是最终所有人过上幸福快乐生活的必要代价，甚至他一开始就知道，只有我不知道。”

男人突然发出笑声，像是讲了个笑话，“那个时候是夏天……但是天哪我都不知道我在说什么了，只是我觉得太奇怪了，我会想着他笑起来或者想靠近他，但我没来得及靠近他他就消失了，然后什么都没有给我留下。”

我的肚子绞了起来，男人话语中逐渐袒露出的情感像是冲破了外壳往外展露出他的模样，他像好多个醉酒后和我抱怨离开的姑娘的男人，但他是清醒的。

“他把那本诗集留给了我，但我把它留在了这里。在苦涩悲伤中我诅咒我的星辰，它让我的爱恋如此崇高，而我如此低贱。[1]”

“什么？”我愣住了一下。

“他抢走我战果的时候念的诗，很奇怪，我都快要……我是说我都快要忘记他的样子了，已经很久了，但我还记得他念出这首诗的时候的嗓音，还有他的手指骨节分明，但我已经快不记得他长什么样子了。”

我嗅到了男人语气中蔓延而出的悲伤，从那副已经中年的壳子里撕开了溢出，他的酒已经喝尽了，而我不敢再上前添加，他只是坐在原地，沉默地低着头，仿佛思绪重新在当年的夏天去寻找他已经不再记得样貌的朋友。

“你爱他吗？”

我脱口而出这个问题，像是在向一个参透命运的苦僧发问，但旋即觉得惊扰了什么，我之前见过一个女人，足够年长，在我面前点着烟看电视，她用一对双枪，但明显比她的手要大，我问她是怎么回事，她说是她死去的恋人的枪。她那时候像是个老人了，凭借着过往的回忆想念一点东西，就像现在我面前这个男人，他甚至没有几乎弄清楚他曾经怀有的到底是什么，就被夺走了那份感情的对象。

但男人却不解的看了我一眼，像是听到了什么笑话低声笑起来，那满脸胡渣的男人对我笑，用一种理所当然的语气说：“我当然爱他。”

我突然动弹不得，仿佛被这种坦然震慑，他轻声说：“但那个夏天已经过去很久了。十多年，或者快要二十年，我经历了无数个没有他的夏天了。”

“所以你现在回来找那个夏天？该死，我以为你的语言表达不会被那两个家伙影响到的？”

我们归来的老板娘在男人身后熟稔地开口，话语里尽是毫不遮掩的揶揄，“看来你们还是有血缘关系的，尼禄。”

我睁大了眼睛，不仅是因为老板娘明显认识这个男人，更因为他的名字。

尼禄，那个传说中留着恶魔的血液的现任传奇恶魔猎人，身背红色巨剑的男人，我打量我面前胡子拉碴的男人，他对崔西笑了笑。

“我猜你还把书给我留着吧？”

“当然，毕竟这里也算你家。”老板娘挥挥手，示意尼禄等她一下，便上了楼，跟着回来的蕾蒂女士也和尼禄打了个招呼，“好久不见。”

“嗯，是很久不见了。”

“你还好吧？”

“他们呢？”

“没回来，但是应该死不了，我和崔西都还好端端的，他俩更没事。只是苦了又得给你们家的收拾烂摊子。”蕾蒂女士翻了个白眼，“万一他俩以后回来了找不到住处苦的还是我们自己，你回来待一段时间吗？”

尼禄耸了耸肩，“我不知道，但我大概不会吧。”他看着门口的招牌，红色的霓虹灯散发着稳定的光。

“我之前来的时候他连电费都交不起。”

“嗯哼现在都是我和崔西的功劳，你老爹叔叔他们也别想抢地契了哼哼哼。”

“Devil May Cry……妮可也很久没开那辆车了。”尼禄轻声念了一下我们酒吧的名字，这时候崔西女士也下来了，她手里拿着本干净却陈旧的书，封面上的V字流着金色，这会儿是六月十五，我转开目光看了一眼外头，这屋子里的三个人已经和我们隔开了，因为我们都不明白。我们不懂得那本书的过去，我甚至不知道蕾蒂女士嘴里的他俩到底是谁，他们回到了多年前的那个夏天，但那个夏天已经结束了，而他们已经经历了十多个结束后的夏天，以及未来无数多个没有那一切的夏天。

“走吧，尼禄（Move on,Nero.）。”崔西的静静地看着男人，眉眼却没那么冷，她把诗集留在了吧台上，而男人接过去随便翻开了一页。

“

在苦涩悲伤中，我诅咒我的星辰，它让我的爱恋如此崇高，而我却如此卑贱。”

 

FIN

[1]大家都懂的威廉布莱克的崽V定情诗（并不是）。


End file.
